


Reflections

by Yla_Yla



Category: Eddie Blake - Fandom, Edward Blake - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Comedian - Fandom, Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy's gonna take care of you, Eddie Blake - Freeform, Edward Blake - Freeform, F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, No Plot, Oral, Porn, Self insecurities, Smut, The Comedian - Freeform, Watchmen - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, jdmorgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: The Comedian cannot restrain himself when he catches a glimpse of you in the mirror.This was Request from my Tumblr Account: negans-attagirl
Relationships: Eddie Blake & You, Edward Blake & Original Female Character(s), Edward Blake & Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan & Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan & You, The Comedian x Reader
Kudos: 5





	Reflections

Standing in front of the mirror, you turned around to look at your new costume, dissatisfied with the image reflected in the mirror in front of you.

You sighed loudly, tucking a strand of your loosened up hair behind your ear while your fingertips floated above your body, feeling the leather of your costume softly hugging your figure.

You could scent the reek of smoke filling the room, surrounding you like mist.

A deep chuckle echoed behind you, no need for you to turn around to know who was standing in the door frame with a gauging look on his eyes.

Your gaze met in the mirror and you could see his dimple framed grin as he confidently strolled to you, his tongue peeking over his lips for the split of a second.

“Eddie…You knew I was changing”

“Sure I did, Babygirl. Couldn’t deny myself a small peek of your beautiful body. Can you blame me?”

Feeling his hot broad body pressed against your shivering frame, you visibly gulped and weren’t able to hold his gaze in the mirror.

Shyly you tried to hide your body with your hands, grabbing a blanket next to you to hide but before you could even wrap yourself in it, Eddie’s rough hands prevented you on continuing.

His hot breath causing goosebumps on your neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses from your neck to your shoulders while he gently wraps an arm around your waist, pressing you closer to his hard body.

“Please…Don’t look at me.”

Your silent whimpers eliciting another deep chuckle from his throat as he spun you around against the wall, pressing himself even closer to your shivering body.

“I know what you need, Baby…I’m gonna take care of you!”

His breath surrounding your nostrils with the scent of smoke, alcohol and something that instantly forced you to let out a shaky sigh and rub your thighs together.

Your eyes not being able to hold his gaze now focussing on the bright yellow smiley-face button Eddie always wore on his costume.

“Let me worship this body”

Eddie’s deep husky voice was a mere whisper against your gaping lips as he started to kiss his way down from your lips to your collarbone down to your trembling cleavage.

“These are mine”

He hums in appreciation against the pushed-up skin of your breasts caused by the tightly laced costume you’re wearing.

In one swift movement, he was kneeling in front of you, eye height with your shivering core.

Another deep chuckle turned into a husky baritone growl from the depth of this throat as he groped underneath the hem of your skirt, fumbling over the only fabric that separated his rough fingertips from your needy core.

His sparkling eyes vectored at every little twitch of your body, every hitch of your breath, every little gasp escaping your lips.

“You are so beautiful, Princess. I am fucking rock hard just by looking at your beautiful body!”

Biting your lower lip, you couldn’t supress a silent moan leaving your lips.

You always knew _The Comedian_ was a rough man, a man who killed without another second thought, a man who could have any woman, but still decided to worship you in this exact second.

Not being able to follow his quick movements, you squeaked against the back of your hand as a frantic hand came down against your panties, spanking your covered slit and slowly pulling the fabric aside, just to hover his flickering tongue through your needy wet folds. Your fingers dug into the bricks, nails scraping against the stone as you followed his quick movements under your skirt.

“This pretty pussy belongs to me!”

His voice nothing more than a deep mumble against your folds while he continues to pleasure you and reaching spots you never even knew existed.

His perversely possessive aura turned you into a drooling hot mess for him, sending arousal straight to your core, making you even needier for his touch.

“Yes, Daddy! Please…I need you!”

Your whimpers only encouraging him to dive deeper into your wet folds, the wet sloppy sounds filling the otherwise silent room.

“You need to specify your needs, Babygirl. Tell Daddy exactly what you need…!”

He was now standing right in front of you, the evidence of your arousal clearly visible on his moustache, a shit eating grin on his face only accentuating his dimples as he was waiting for your answer.

Your gaze slowly wandered down to the clearly visible bulge confined in his tight trousers, eliciting a whimper from your gaping lips as your tender fingertips brushed over the pulsating length.

“I need your cock, Daddy. I need that huge cock buried deep inside me. I need you to make me feel good!”

Your begs went straight to his throbbing cock, making him twitch in the tight confinements of his trousers, solely wanting to be buried balls deep inside your sweet little pussy.

The only answer to your begs was his wide grin, showing off his perfect white teeth as he palmed his rock-hard erection, his eyes glued on you the whole time as he finally decided to free his pulsating member.

He slowly unbuckled his belt, opening the zipper and hissing as he could feel the cold air on his dark reddened tip, leaking precum in anticipation.

Eddie pumped his cock a few times, his gaze solely focussed on your beautiful face.

With a sudden grip on your hips, he gently wrapped your legs around his waist, positioning his throbbing tip in front of your needy wet core.

You could feel his pulsating length brushing against your wet folds a few times, coating himself with your arousal.

“Shit…Babygirl. You’re soaking wet for me. All for me!”

He pressed up harder against your needy core until the large tip finally popped inside, eliciting a deep growl from the both of you.

You could feel yourself stretched wide open the more his throbbing cock slid further into you, making you squeal a little bit in discomfort but soon turning into moans of joy as you accustomed to his length.

Eddie’s deep growl echoing in your ears as he started to thrust in and out of your tight heat relentlessly.

Soon switching his pace from hard and fast to almost painfully deep and slow, pulling out only to slam back deep inside your core, forcing you to scream his name over and over again as he was hitting just the right spot deep inside you no man has ever reached before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK!”

He could feel your walls tighten around his cock, knowing you’d soon reach your sweet release.

His rough fingertips almost gently caressed your cheek, his eyes locked with yours as his pace became remorseless yet again.

You could feel every twitch and throb of his thick length as he buried himself in you over and over again.

“Fuck, Daddy. Make me cum! Please!”

Eddie moved his fingers to your sensitive little bud, pressing and rubbing against it in fast circles, awakening every nerve in your body.

Your breath hitched and you let out a high-pitched moan as you felt your walls clamp around him, spasming around this throbbing cock, whimpering his name over and over again – reaching your sweet crescendo.

Encouraged by your orgasm, Eddie sped up his movements once again, letting out a guttural deep groan as he emptied himself deep inside your still quivering walls.

You could feel his hot seed leaking out of you and down your leg as he removed himself from your hot core, shit eating grin on his face while he observed every tiny bit of his seed running down your shaking legs.

“Fuck me, Princess. That was fucking hot”

He pulled you into his strong arms and squeezed you tightly, his musky scent stirring your olfactory system.

With one gentle movement, he carried you to the bed and placed you on top of the soft pillows, tucking you into the soft blanket while lying next to you.

His rough fingertips tenderly stroking over your heated skin.

“Daddy’s always gonna take care, Princess!”

You were safe.

You were loved.

You finally felt good in your own body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love your Feedback, my follow JDM-Thirst Squad <3


End file.
